Little moments that make ours FOREVER
by jhl89
Summary: "Pequeños momentos que hacen nuestro PARA SIEMPRE". Son drabbles o one-shots relacionados con mi fic FOREVER.
1. Beatle me

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**Little moments that make ours FOREVER**

**Beatle me: **Verano en Rumania.

Rondábamos por aquí y allá, caminando sin rumbo por las calles cerca del parque Cismigiu. Tampoco me importaba hacia dónde íbamos, mientras ella estuviese a mi lado.

-Quiero entrar ahí- me señaló una gran tienda de música.

Entramos y era gigante. Había de todo: entre discos de vinilo, cds muggles e instrumentos. Habían varias personas que estaban buscando algunos tesoros musicales y Lily no tardó en hacerles compañía. Pero antes de que pudiera soltarme la mano, besé sus nudillos y ella sonrió.

Ella todavía no me había respondido a mi confesión. Sí, me dejaba besarla y mimarla... Pero ella no me había dicho, aunque sea un "me gustas".

Recorrí un poco el lugar, probando algún que otro teclado. Las guitarras eran todas tentadoras. Estaban todas expuestas, colgadas en la pared. Había una que me dejó fascinado.

-¡Malfoy!- me llamó Lily del otro lado de la tienda.

Sonreí, fui hasta ella. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que estaban distribuidos por todo el comercio -¿Me llamaste?

-Sí...- su mirada estaba llena de frustración. Tenía en su poder varios discos de vinilo -No sé cuál comprar...

Me reí entredientes. A veces podía actuar como una niña -Pues, compra todos- le dije como si fuese la respuesta más obvia de la tierra.

-Es que...- su voz disminuyó tanto que no logré oírla.

-¿Es que, qué?- levanté su rostro tomándola por su pera -Dime.

-No me va a alcanzar- sus mejillas tenían un fuerte color.

Apreté sus cachetes y besé sus labios con forma de boca de pez -Para eso estoy yo, Lily.

Tomé todos los discos que había escogido y me dirigí a la caja para pagarlos. Ella intentó detenerme -No, Malfoy. No tienes por qué hacerlo...

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

Pagué y el chico que me había atentido, envolvió todos los discos en una bolsa de papel y se los entregó a Lily. Ella estaba extasiada -Gracias.

-Todo para complacerte, Potter- le sonreí.

Vi cómo reprimía su sonrisa y cambiándome de tema -¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado?

-¿Además de ti?

-¡Malfoy!- chilló.

Ignorando su quejido -Disculpa, ¿podrías bajarme esa guitarra para probarla?- le pregunté al vendedor que nos miraba divertido -La negra- señalé al magnífico instrumento.

-Aquí tiene- y me la entregó.

-Gracias- me acomodé en un sillón y empecé a tocar algunos acordes. Lily me miraba expectante. Sé que amaba a los Beatles, así que decidí regalarle una canción de ellos -_You'll never know how much I really love you. You'll never know how much I really care...- _creo que dejó de respirar por unos diez segundos. La iba a conquistar a como dé lugar -_Listen, do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell?- _sonreí -_Closer, let me whisper in your ear... Say the words you long to hear- _ella negó con la cabeza divertida -_ I'm in love with you..._ _Uh, uh, uh- _varias personas se habían acercado a oírme -_¡Listen!_

_-¡Doo, dah doo!- _varios entonaban la compañía. Lily reía emocionada.

-_Do you want to know a secret?_

_-¡Doo, dah doo!_

_-Do you promise not to tell? (¡Doo, dah doo!) ¡Woh uh woh! Closer, let me whisper in your ear... (¡Doo, dah doo!) Say the words you long to hear... I'm in love with you..._

Lily se mordió el labio pero con decisión se acercó a mí y me besó. Nos besamos sin importar nuestro alrededor. Rompimos el beso y la gente aplaudía como locos.

-Es una buena guitarra- dije, dejándola apoyada a un costado.

-Espera un poco, yo te la voy a regalar- me dijo.

Besé la punta de su nariz -Esperaré, entonces. Mientras tanto...- y volví a besarla, disfrutando cada centímetro de su boca.

Mierda.

Estaba completamente enamorado de ella y no era ningún secreto.

* * *

**Después de tanto pensarlo... Me decidí a subir drabbles ligados a mi fic FOREVER en FF :)**

**Como ya sabrán, amo a esta pareja y amo a los Beatles. Y justo la semana pasada regresó Glee con una episodio beattlemaníaco... Así que, me agarró las ganas de honrarlos con este drabble. La canción es Do you want to know a secret.**

**La escena está ubicada en la primera parte de FOREVER, en el verano de ellos... Y hace alusión al flashback de Eridanus en el capítulo 36: My brother.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Ta tá.**


	2. Twins

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**Little moments that make ours FOREVER**

**Twins**

-¡BASTA, LEO!- chilló mi hija del otro lado del departamento. Estábamos en Glasgow por el fin de semana. Los niños odiaban esta ciudad. En realidad no tenían problema con el lugar sino con el departamento. Creo que los habíamos malcriado demasiado al darles una habitación y un salón de juegos a cada uno. En Glasgow, simplemente tenían que compartir el espacio y eso era exactamente lo que odiaban.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- pregunté apoyado, desde el umbral de la puerta. Su salón de juegos era bastante amplio, casi tanto como la sala de estar. Tenía una espejo amplio que estaba enfrentado a los ventanales. Además, estaba la barra de Iris y sillones y todo equipado para juegos.

Desde que empezó a caminar y por fantasía de mi madre, Iris practicaba danza clásica. Lo hacía muy bien, tanto que quisieron reclutarla en una compañía mágica de ballet. Lily y yo negamos la oferta. Apenas era de ocho años y todavía tenía una vida por delante. No queríamos que la exploten de esa manera.

-Papi- se acercó mi princesa con esos ojos saltones llorosos. Amaba el color de sus pupilas, tenía un tenue celeste adornado con tonos grises. Los de Leo eran grises como los míos. Mis mellizos tenían los cabellos rubios. Nunca se lo admitiría a Lily, pero me encantaba que mis genes hayan sobrepasado los de su familia. Después de todo, mis hijos eran Malfoy.

-Manipuladora- espetó Leo por lo bajo.

Iris se dio vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada, tal como hacía Lily cuando estaba furiosa -Papi, el tonto de tu hijo me está molestado y no me deja practicar tranquila- lo señaló e hizo el pucherito con sus labios que siempre me derretían. Me tenía comprado y lo sabía.

-Leo- lo llamé y frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

-Papá, este lugar también es mío y ella no es la única que está practicando- tenía en sus manos, la guitarra que le habíamos regalado en la Navidad del año pasado.

-Pero yo soy la única que no apesta, Malfoy- dijo Iris con acidez.

Suspiré. Cómo extrañaba cuando eran más niños. Siempre jugaban juntos y nunca peleaban -Iris, eso ha sido muy grosero de tu parte. Tienes que disculparte con tu hermano- ordené.

Resopló resignada -Vale. Perdón, L- ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Se llamaban por sus iniciales porque decían que sus nombres eran demasiado largos. Yo creo que aprendieron una mala costumbre por parte de su tía Donna.

-Bien- creo que el resignado era yo -Leo, ven conmigo. Puedes practicar en mi estudio.

Él abrió los ojos maravillado -¿De verdad?

-¡NO, PAPI!- interrumpió Iris -¡No vale! ¡Yo quiero ir contigo!

Me agaché para estar a su altura -Tú necesitas la barra y el espejo para practicar tus pasos. Leo sólo necesita un lugar para sentarse y digitar los acordes. Y qué mejor lugar que mi estudio para eso, ¿no crees?- miré a Leo -Recoge tu guitarra y las partituras y vamos.

Apretó su puño e hizo una señal de victoria -¡Sí!- tomó sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz y miró divertido a su hermana -Gracias, I. Practica mucho.

Negué con la cabeza, pero entretenido por esta pequeña disputa entre mis hijos. Era claro que esta vez, la corona de laureles era para Leo.

* * *

**Como sabrán, en mi facebook subí ya varios drabbles y nunca había logrado nombrar a la segunda hija de Lily y Scorpius. Pero, hace poco logré encontrar el nombre perfecto: Iris :)**

**Gracias a: susy snape, Cri Ever, Nathy22 y Serena Princesita Hale.**

**Tengo un nuevo fic, que todavía no subí. Cuando terminé de ajustar algunos puntos importantes del plot, subiré el primer capítulo que ya está cocido :D**

**PS: amo a Leo y a Iris :)**

**Ta tá.**


	3. ¡Hit it!

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**Little moments that make ours FOREVER**

**¡Hit it!: **Hogwarts.

-¡_Hit it_!- una música desenfrenada causó que levantara mi vista de mi ensayo de treinta centímetros para Defensas. Estaba tirada en la cama intentado hacer la tarea. La melodía era seductora y un tanto graciosa.

Scorpius salió del baño de espaldas. Estaba semidesnudo. Llevaba puesto los jeans tan bajos que podía ver el elástico ancho de su boxer. Empezó a bailar, con cada movimiento pausado y meditado. Rodé los ojos conteniendo la risa. Giró la cabeza y me guiñó el ojo con una amplia sonrisa -Es tu día de suerte, muñeca- giró por completo y al ritmo de la música empezó a agitar su cuerpo como si fuese un stripper.

Me tapé la cara, ¡esto ya era demasiado! Se acercó a la cama, dando pequeños brincos y frenó al borde -Sabes, muñeca... Este cierre me está molestado- hizo que mordía algo con su mandíbula y puso cara de fiera. Bajó el cierre poco a poco, haciendo que se asome su boxer.

Solté un grito de júbilo y busqué en mi bolso unos sickles. Le coloqué uno en el bolsillo de su jeans -Gracias, muñeca. Pero este galán sólo acepta galleons.

Y no pude más. Me reí a carcajadas, me reí tanto a carcajadas que estaba llorando de la diversión. Scorpius frenó su baile y me miró ofendido -¡INTENTO SEDUCIRTE, LILY!

-Pues...- intenté contestarle mientras me reía -No lo...- más risas -¡No lo estás logrando!

-¿No?

-¡No!- ¡ay, no podía parar de reír!

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Lily!- se tiró arriba mía y empezó a besarme y a tocarme... Mis risas se ahogaron con sus labios... Oh, sí... Se lo iba a pagar muy bien, tal como le gusta a él.

* * *

**Estoy drabble mode on, parece... ajjajjaa :p Escrito en menos de diez minutos :D Este drabble está situado en una noche de muchas tareas para Lily, durante Hogwarts y Scorpius simplemente quiso relajarla un poco :)**

**Gracias a susy snape, Serena Princesita Hale, Nathy22, puca. chokolatito y a Kemmy- Lovegood :) El seductor Scorpius es para ustedes ;) y no se peleen al compartirlo :p**

**El sábado subiré mi nuevo fic... Estoy muy emocionada porque es completamente diferente a lo que venía escribiendo... Así que, es realmente un nuevo desafío para mí :D**

**Ta tá.**


	4. First time

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**Little moments that make ours FOREVER**

**First time: **mansión Malfoy.

Después de recibir la aceptación de los abuelos de Malfoy, comimos un amplio brunch. La abuela Malfoy se había esmerado, sirvió únicamente mis platos favoritos. Supongo que Malfoy le habrá dicho.

Caminamos un poco por las orillas del mar. Era increíble ver a los pingüinos andar a nuestro lado. Jamás había tenido esta maravillosa oportunidad. El pingüino era mi animal favorito. Me causaba gracia el caminar que tenían; sus torpes y lentos pasos eran de lo más tierno.

Regresamos a la mansión y Malfoy me hizo un pequeño tour, contándome cada tanto alguna anécdota infantil. Era claro que este lugar se llevaba los mejores recuerdos de su infancia.

-¿Sabes que nací aquí?- me contó.

-¿De verdad?

Asintió con una sonrisa -Sí, mi madre tuvo algunas complicaciones durante el embarazo. Según ella era bebé "revoltoso"- se rió -Mi abuela la obligó a quedarse aquí los nueve meses. ¿Viste los libros de la biblioteca?

-Sí- el lugar era increíble. Debía ser tan grande como la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Habían libros de todo tipo, tanto muggles como mágicos.

-Bueno, resulta que mi madre leyó tres cuartos de ella durante su estancia aquí- dijo con orgullo.

-¡Eso es asombroso!- dije sorprendida. Realmente había millones de libros ahí.

-Fue porque estaba aburrida y mi padre estaba siempre con los negocios de la familia- frenamos frente a una puerta -Esta es mi habitación. ¿Quieres conocerla?

Sentí mi estómago estrujarse y mis mejillas enrojecer -Claro- nos adentramos. El lugar era tan Malfoy. Era de color plateado y bien grande. Podían entrar tres habitaciones mías, y éso que mi habitación ya de por sí, era inmenso. Él mismo tenía su propia biblioteca. Me solté de él y miré los libros que tenía. Sorprendentemente varios títulos y autores que habían allí eran los mismos que mi hermano Albus tenía en su biblioteca. Ellos podrían ser grandes amigos, lástima las diferencias que se tenían.

Además, había un piano de cola blanco -¿Puedes tocarme algo?- pregunté con timidez.

-Esperaba que me lo preguntaras- nos sentamos juntos y él con sus dedos largos bailó por las teclas blancas y negras. La melodía eran relajante. Cerré los ojos, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Lo sentí sonreír.

Estaba casada con Malfoy. No podía creerlo. Malfoy... Tendría que llamarlo por su nombre, ahora que somos marido y mujer... Scorpius... Siempre me reí de su nombre. Era bien feo. Solté una risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- seguía tocando.

-De tu nombre- le dije con sinceridad. Éramos pareja oficial, no tenía que ocultarle nada. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? A mi me gusta- se ofendió y dejó tocar.

-A mi también, tonto- besé sus labios por dos segundos -Pero me gusta más la persona que lleva ese nombre.

-¿Gustar y nada más?- alzó su ceja con una sonrisa arrogante.

Tomé el cuello de su sweater negro y lo acerqué a mí para besarlo hasta el olvido -Amar, Scorpius.

Rió entredientes y me levantó. Enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Me llevó hasta la cama y nos besamos una y otra vez.

Nos separamos para respirar. Los dos lo queríamos. Lo sabía, lo podía ver en sus ojos -¿Estás segura?- me preguntó -No quiero apurar nada, Lily. Me casé contigo porque te amo y no para llevarte a la cama- dijo.

-Lo sé. Pero te quiero, te necesito- susurré. Me besó y con lentitud cerramos los ojos y nos acostamos en la cama para ser uno, por _primera vez_...

* * *

**Este drabble sería la continuación de capítulo 12 de FOREVER. Nunca escribí sobre la primera vez de Lily y Scorpius... Así que, aquí está. No sé escribir el acto en sí... Porque bueno... Simplemente no me sale ajjajaja (que mala escritora... ufff) pero bueno, algo es algo :)**

**Gracias: Annabella Prinx, Serena Princesita Hale, Kemmy- Lovegood y Nathy22.**

**El próximo capítulo de FOREVER... Para noviembre :)**

**Ta tá.**


	5. Big

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**Little moments that make ours FOREVER**

**Big**

Abrí los ojos porque me sentía observado. Las dos pequeñas pupilas grises de Leo me estaban mirando fijamente -¿Qué sucede, campeón?- preguntó cansado. ¡Eran las seis del día domingo! ¿Cómo era que tenía tantas energías desde tan temprano? Jamás podré entenderlo.

-Pá, creo que soy grande.

Alcé mi cejas y me senté en la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a Lily -¿Qué quieres decir?- froté mis ojos.

-¡Mira!- acercó mucho su pequeño rostro al mío.

-¿Qué debería mirar?

-¡Me salieron bigotes, como a ti!- dijo emocionado.

Me contuve... Merlín sabe que me contuve. No podía reírme en su cara, era muy cruel... Pero, ¡Merlín! ¿Podía ser más _tierno_? -Oh, sí... Tienes mucha razón- lo levanté y lo cargué hasta el baño -Creo que es hora de que enseñe a afeitarte.

Sonrió tanto, lleno de orgullo -Eso era justo lo que quería pedirte.

-Bien- nos colocamos frente al espejo. Tomé la espuma para afeitar muggle. Le coloqué un poco en su mano y después en la mía -Primero, tienes que cubrirte la cara con esta espuma. Va a ayudar para que no duela tanto el ras.

-Vale- estaba tan serio, tan decidido a aprender, que me pareció lo mejor soportar la risa por segunda vez.

Ya con los rostros cubiertos, tomé la afeitadora... Cuando tocaron la puerta -¡PAPÁ! ¡L! ¿QUÉ HACEN?- gritó del otro lado Iris.

-NADA QUE TE IMPORTE, METIDA- respondió Leo, con el mismo tono de voz.

-Leo, no es necesario replicar así- le dije -Iris, estamos afeitándonos. ¿Puedes esperar un poco?

-¡Ugh!- chilló pero no dijo nada más.

-Sigamos, Leo. Tienes que pasarte la afeitadora, con seguridad, sin miedo. Después, la enjuagas y sigues así que se termine la espuma, ¿entiendes?- decía mientras le mostraba cómo hacerlo.

-Entiendo- dijo con firmeza. Él también lo hizo. Bastante bien para ser la primera vez, apenas tenía un leve corte, nada fuera de lo normal.

-¡Muy bien!- tomé la loción refrescante post afeitado -Ahora, con esto...

-¡PAPÁ!- otra vez Iris -¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO AFEITARME!- golpeó varias veces la puerta. Hacía demasiado ruido para tener pequeños puños -¡MAMÁ DICE QUE ME ABRAS! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

-Scorpius, abre la puerta, ¿quieres?- escuché decir a Lily con la voz dormida. Pobre... Seguro que Iris la despertó para esto...

-¿Cómo haces para soportar a estas dos?- preguntó Leo con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé, Leo... No lo sé- me reí.

-¡Tú eres el grande, Papá!

-Aún siendo grande, nunca sabrás todas las respuestas respecto a las mujeres, hijo. Es uno de los tantos misterios del universo- nos reímos juntos, mientras Iris seguía gritando del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

**Casi drabble entre Leo y Scorpius... E imposible no meter a Iris :p**

**Ya actualicé FOREVER y ICE MELTS FIRE :) ¡Espero que me cuenten qué opinan!**

**Gracias: Annabella Prinx, Florfleur, Nathy22, susy snape, pucca. chokolatito, Serena Princesita Hale y Cri Ever :D**

**Ta tá.**


	6. Being a father

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**Little moments that make ours FOREVER**

**Being a father**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos entre nosotros. Eran contadas las veces que podíamos estar los dos solos. Los niños ocupaban casi la totalidad de nuestro tiempo. Pero este sábado, había planeado el día para pasarlo con mi mujer. Dejamos a los niños en la casa de mis padres. Ya eran más grandes y podían estar lejos de su madre, por lo menos unas horas.

-¡Es un milagro!- le dije -Ya no recuerdo qué era andar sin tener a los monos colgados de mis brazos.

Lily me pegó en la nuca con fuerza -¡Deja de llamarlos así! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, son tus hijos!

Nos reímos, mientras caminábamos por Regent's Street, era una de las avenidas más famosas de Londres. Cada tanto ingresábamos para ver ropa o cosas así, aunque yo entraba, a duras penas -Tú lo dices porque a ti no se te cuelgan como a mí.

-Deja ya las habladurías y ven aquí- miré el local: una zapatería. Genial. Creo que me contagié el sarcamo de Lily.

-Si tú lo ordenas...- me arrastró y fue directo a los zapatitos para niños. Oh, no... Aquí vamos...

-¡Este es precioso! ¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Este es mejor! ¡Scorpius! ¡Quiero todos para los chicos!- chilló emocionada. Uno de los empleados nos miró con las cejas levantadas. Lo miré apenado, como si quisiera disculparme por lo maniática que podía llegar a ser Lily por Leo e Iris.

-Querida, ¿quieres calmarte?- susurré rodando los ojos.

-Scorpius- dijo con un suspiro -¡Mira éstos!- tomó con cuidado dos botitas diferentes de una marca famosa -¿Qué te parecen?

-Bonitas- dije, sólo para complacerla y no hacerla enojar.

-Las leopardas para Lily y las beiges para Leo, ¿qué piensas?

-Pienso que estás loca- respondí sin pensarlo. Oh mierda...

-¿Disculpa?- se le notaba la arruga en la frente que aparecía cuando estaba a punto de explotar.

-Lo que quiero decir, Lily- empecé civilizadamente -Las botitas están bien para Iris, pero para Leo... Me gustaría algo más masculino, ¿entiendes?

-No- levantó uno de sus hombros, diciéndome que no le importaba un comino mi opinión -Estamos en pleno invierno y quiero mantener bien calentitos los pies de mis hijos, ¿acaso tienes un problema con eso?

Merlín... Pobre mi hijo... ¡Pobre! -Vale- no quería discutir con ella, porque siempre perdía. Dejé que una empleada la atienda, mientras yo fui del otro lado de la tienda para comprarle en secreto a Leo unas zapatillas bien masculinas.

Y ahí comprendí lo que era ser padre: cuidar a Leo a toda costa, para que su madre no lo vista como Iris. ¡Merlín, no era una tarea fácil!

* * *

**Momento tonto entre Lily y Scorpius :) No es la gran cosa... Pero estaba aburrida y no quería deprimirme por escribir el epílogo de FOREVER... (Que ya terminé de escribir la última oración... Ufff...)**

**Gracias: Serena Princesita Hale, pucca. chokolatito, Cri Ever y a Nathy22.**

**Ta tá.**


	7. My poor husband

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**Little moments that make ours FOREVER**

**My poor husband**

-¿Mamá?

Sonreí -Dime, Iris- dejé el marcador de color verde sobre la mesa y puse mi antención en ella. Estaba lloviendo, así que tuvimos que cancelar nuestra salida al parque. Nos quedamos en casa, pintando dibujos y pasando la tarde lluviosa. Scorpius, agotado, decidió tomar una siesta en nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué tan cansado está Papá?- me miró divertida, con sus ojitos grises con pintitas celestes brillantes.

-Yo creo que bastante- le dije. Anoche habíamos participado en una cena de gala y Scorpius siempre terminaba cansado -¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Pues...

-¿Viste que Papá tiene el escudo de nuestra familia dibujado en su espalda?- intervino Leo.

-Ajá...- no sabía a dónde querían ir estos niños.

-¿Y viste que Papá tiene muchos lunares en la espalda?- siguió Iris.

-Ajá...- creo que esto no iba a terminar bien para mi marido.

-Bueno- dijeron al unísono -Nos cansamos de pintar sobre papel... ¿Qué te parece si pintamos... en otro lugar?

-¿Sobre Papá?- fruncí mi ceño pero me reí. No sé de dónde salía esta imaginación que tenían estos loquitos.

-¡Excelente sugerencia, Mamá!- sonrió Leo.

Me mordí el labio. Sí que sabían burlarse de mí. Solté un suspiro, rendida. Con o sin mi permiso, lo iban a hacer igual... -Vamos.

-¡SÍ!

Nos levantamos y cada uno con un marcador, salimos sigilosamente de la sala de juegos de Leo. Íbamos en puntitas de pie. No sé por qué... Tampoco que estuviésemos haciendo algo malo... Simplemente se dio así. Llegamos a mi habitación y abrí con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Iris se rió bien bajito. Vi a Scorpius durmiendo boca arriba. Iba a ser un poco difícil, mas no imposible -En silencio, vamos- susurré. Scorpius tenía la costumbre de dormir sin remera y era algo que los chicos sabían -Escóndanse detrás de la cortina, voy a mover a Papá- ellos asintieron y esperé a que encontraran su escondite.

¡Scorpius podría llegar a pedirme el divorcio por esto! Besé sus labios. No hubo ninguna reacción. Intenté profundizar el beso y ahí respondió. Sonreí. Era tan fácil controlar a este hombre -Lily- se tiró sobre mí, quedando boca abajo.

-¡AHORA!- grité y los chicos chillaron de la emoción. Tomé entre mis brazos a Scorpius para que no se moviera. Leo e Iris hicieron su parte, sin compasión.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Scorpius enojado.

Lo acaricié -Los chicos querían pintar, quédate quieto.

Giró un poco la cabeza para ver a nuestros hijos. Negó con la cabeza pero terminó rendido, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi regazo -Te lo voy a cobrar muy caro esta noche, muñeca.

-No hay drama, querido- respondí divertida observando a Leo y a Iris uniendo los lunares con líneas para luego pintar los espacios formados. No tardaron ni tres minutos para pintar toda la espalda de mi pobre marido.

* * *

**Drabble delivery a pedido de Xime :) ¡Espero que te haya gustado!**

**Qué raro actualizar dos días seguidos jajaja Gracias a Florfleur :D**

**Ta tá.**


End file.
